


Скрыться от дождя (Out of the Rain)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rain, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон Ватсон терпеть не мог дождь, но не по тем причинам, о которых можно было бы подумать.Написано по заявке: "Поцелуи под дождем"





	Скрыться от дождя (Out of the Rain)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318816) by [MirabileLectu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabileLectu/pseuds/MirabileLectu). 



Джон терпеть не мог дождь.

Во-первых, из-за дождя передвижение по Лондону превращалось в сущий кошмар. Пребывание на улице в любом месте приводило к тому, что вы промокали до нитки и промерзали до мозга костей, а поймать такси становилось почти невыполнимой задачей. Даже Шерлок, обладающий, видимо, какой-то сверхспособностью находить кэбы, превосходящей даже его невообразимый гений, сталкивался с трудностями, когда дождь начинал с полной силой заливать Лондон. Оставалось только метро, еще более катастрофичное, чем обычно. В общем, к тому времени, когда Джон добирался до работы, он был жутко расстроен и измотан еще до начала рабочего дня.

Во-вторых, ничто не действовало на его плечо так плохо, как постоянная влажность долгих лондонских ливней. Хоть серьезная физиотерапия и регулярные физические нагрузки восстановили его функциональность и помогли справиться с болевым синдромом, но проливной дождь, длившийся больше суток, вызывал в плече острый приступ боли. Не желая, чтобы его жалели или видели его слабость, Джон вынужден был изо всех сил скрывать от окружающих свои мучения.

Была еще одна причина ненавидеть дождь, в которой Джон никому и ни за что не признался бы. Даже себе он не мог признаться, потому что это означало совсем неудобные открытия, к которым Джон готов не был. Но если быть совсем честным, Джон сказал бы, что ненавидит дождь из-за того, что он творит с Шерлоком.

Шерлок Холмс, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив и один из величайших умов в новейшей истории, не пользовался зонтами. По мнению Джона, тому было несколько возможных причин — от неприятных ассоциаций с братом до факта удаления из этого странного мозга функции зонтов. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок ни разу не раскрывал над собой зонт с момента знакомства с Джоном. Следовательно, всякий раз, когда начинался сильный дождь, и Шерлок выходил на улицу, Джон знал, что ему придется столкнуться с одной и той же проблемой. С Шерлоком, во всей его великолепной байронической красе — промокшей и совершенно беспощадной.

В первый раз, когда это случилось, Джон чуть не помер от шока. Он сидел в своем кресле, попивая чай, читая последний номер любимого медицинского журнала, и решительно пытался забыть о боли в плече. День складывался неплохо, несмотря на боль, поскольку Шерлок был занят несколькими тройными убийствами, и Джон мог наслаждаться редкими минутами покоя в его отсутствие. Увы, этот покой вскоре был нарушен хлопнувшей внизу дверью, и Джон тоскливо про себя вздохнул. Так хорошо все начиналось…

— Джон! Ты не поверишь, что я нашел!

Судя по голосу, Шерлок был сильно возбужден расследованиями, и Джон улыбнулся, откладывая журнал. _Не знаю, радоваться или беспокоиться, когда он в таком состоянии… Ох!_

Шерлок ворвался в гостиную в своей обычной штормовой манере — невозможно длинные конечности и театрально развевающиеся полы пальто — но на этот раз Джон чуть не подавился чаем. Потому что Шерлок, обычно безупречно одетый и собранный, был вымокшим насквозь. Его волосы, обычно идеально уложенные волосок к волоску, свисали мокрыми локонами и липли ко лбу. Костюм, как мучительно понял Джон, когда Шерлок снял с себя тяжелое пальто, был мокрым и непристойно облегал каждый изгиб тела. Рубашка, которая и в лучшие дни готова была лопнуть на груди, мало того, что облепляла тело, так еще и просвечивала.

Джону показалось, что он сейчас рухнет в обморок.

Да, возможно, он раньше замечал пару раз (чисто с эстетической точки зрения, заметьте) внешнюю привлекательность своего соседа. Исключительно абстрактно, разумеется. Шерлок ясно выразил свою точку зрения на отношения в первый же вечер их встречи, а Джон Ватсон был не из тех, кто играет в проигрышные игры. Пусть он иногда и поглядывал на соседа, но всегда заботился о том, чтобы не увлекаться слишком часто мечтами о друге. О том, как потрясающе было бы целовать эти роскошные губы…

Но сейчас? Джон не мог отвести взгляд. Он чувствовал, как лицо залила краска, и понял, что вскоре его желания будут очевидны любому, кто взглянет на его брюки. Нужно было уходить, причем быстро.

— Прошу прощения. Мне нужно… кое-что сделать, — это было, пожалуй, наихудшим оправданием в истории оправданий, но на большее его перепуганный мозг был не способен. Джон рванул мимо Шерлока, тщательнейшим образом избегая прикосновений с любыми частями промокшего детектива, и со всех ног поспешил в свою комнату.

 _Дерьмо. Мудак. Блять. Дерьмомудакблять черт побери, с какого хрена это со мной происходит?_  
  
***

Следующий ливень оказался не лучше.

Шерлок расследовал дело, вначале казавшееся обычной кражей со взломом, а потом превратившееся в вымогательство, отмывание денег и теневую торговлю в крупных размерах. Шерлок был взвинчен сверх меры, и это значило, что Джон несколько дней кряду был рядом, охраняя его от возможного убийства, пока полиция пыталась повязать всех участников этого преступления. Все было прекрасно. Пока не начался дождь.

Дождь лил два дня, не прекращаясь ни на секунду, и Джон забыл, что такое сухость. Он едва двигал рукой и недосыпал, по ощущениям, несколько недель. А в довершение всего, вынужден был притворяться, что ничуть не впечатлен возбужденным, блистательным, мокрым детективом, которого называл своим другом. К тому времени, как дождь прекратился и оба окончательно высохли, Джон решил, что сможет нормально жить, только если в Лондоне никогда, никогда больше не будет дождя, и плевал он с высокой горки на все засухи.

***

После третьего раза, когда Шерлок пришел в клинику, где работал Джон, весь мокрый и ухмыляющийся, Джон пришел к выводу, что детектив действует намеренно. _Ведь не может быть столько убийств, совершенных во время дождя. Или может?_

Как бы то ни было, Джон быстро приобрел репутацию человека, который сильно раздражается, как только небо затягивают тучи. Он убедил друзей и коллег, что это по причине ужасных транспортных проблем — все лучше, чем если кто-то прознает о правде.

***

_Так больше продолжаться не может!_

Было темно, холодно, лил дождь. Шерлока и Джона позвали на место особенно жестокого убийства, и что-то внутри Джона подошло к опасной черте. Несмотря на то, что над телом жертвы и близлежащей местностью натянули тенты, Шерлок менее чем за две минуты осмотрел место убийства бедной девушки, изложил свою дедукцию, и теперь они помчались за какой-то загадочной уликой (Джон не понял, что именно выкрикнул пробегающий мимо него Шерлок), поэтому Джон промок. К ужасу Джона, Шерлок промок тоже. И постоянно нагибался к земле, пытаясь там что-то рассмотреть. В своих обтягивающих, как вторая кожа, облепивших его мокрых брюках.

_Разве возможно, чтобы такой худющий тип имел такую великолепную задницу? Такого просто не должно быть._

— Джон! Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Джон виновато вздрогнул и поднял взгляд, молясь непонятно какому безымянному богу, чтобы консультирующий детектив не заметил вожделения, с каким Джон на него пялился.

— Конечно, слушаю, продолжай.

Шерлок сузил глаза и оторвался от осмотра земли, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. Черт. Джон улыбнулся и постарался изо всех сил не выглядеть виноватым, что удалось плохо. Джон знал, что Шерлок читает его, как книгу, и сердце его ушло в пятки, когда Шерлок усмехнулся как кот, добравшийся до сметаны.

— Какая-то проблема, Джон? — его улыбка вовсе не помогла нынешнему состоянию Джона, который прочистил горло, пытаясь ответить почти нормальным голосом.

— Никакой. Ты что-то говорил о следах?

Бесполезно. Непокорный завиток упал Шерлоку на глаз, и капли с него начали капать на идеальную, как лук Амура, резную верхнюю губу. Шерлок слегка приоткрыл рот, и колени Джона чуть не подкосились. Теперь Шерлок понял. _Господи, он понял, и теперь преисполнится отвращением и уйдет, потому что Джон Ватсон не смог контролировать свои проклятые чувства, черт его побери…_

Но Шерлок заговорил, прежде чем Джон зашел в своих размышлениях слишком далеко.

— Я знаю, почему ты ненавидишь дождь, Джон, — его тихий голос зазвучал ниже обычного, и Джон был околдован. — Дело не в такси и не в плече, на которые ты жалуешься. — Шерлок подошел ближе, и Джону показалось, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет у него из груди. — Ты действительно думал, что я не заметил твоей реакции, когда я в первый раз пришел домой мокрым? Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты покраснел и не мог оторвать от меня глаз?

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — в любой другой ситуации Джон пришел бы в ужас от своего хриплого шепота, но сейчас ни на что другое он был не способен.

— Почему, как ты думаешь, я стал брать столько расследований, когда идет дождь? Почему, как ты думаешь, я таскаю тебя за собой даже тогда, когда это не особенно нужно? — Шерлок стоял так близко, что Джон чувствовал щекой тепло его дыхания. — Ну же, Джон!

— Я… но я думал, что это просто транспорт. Ты женат на работе… — даже для собственных ушей слова Джона прозвучали жалко, а Шерлок издал тихий смешок.

— Джон, иногда ты невероятно тупишь.

И тут, без всякого предупреждения, губы Шерлока накрыли его собственные, а длинные пальцы вцепились во влажные волосы. Джон сначала было замер в шоке, но тело отреагировало само и начало отвечать с воодушевлением. Ни в одной фантазии, которой Джон посвятил этому моменту, он не предполагал такого развития событий. Что Шерлок будет целовать его так глубоко и страстно, что обнимет Джона за талию и крепко прижмет его к себе. Что тихо застонет, когда Джон нежно прикусит его губу, что через мокрую одежду будет ощущаться тепло Шерлокова тела. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Джон поднял глаза с выражением искреннего удивления на лице. Но Шерлок в ответ улыбнулся настоящей улыбкой, а не деланной, натягиваемой им на лицо для подозреваемых и свидетелей. Что-то горячее разлилось у Джона в груди, и он внезапно обнаружил, что ему совершенно плевать на все потенциальные проблемы, которые могут возникнуть, когда отношения с лучшим другом и соседом переходят в романтическую плоскость.

— Эй, вы! — раздался в темноте голос Лестрейда. Джон попытался отодвинуться, но Шерлок прижал его крепче, не давая уйти. — Когда закончите миловаться, попробуйте вспомнить, что у нас нераскрытое дело, ладно? — инспектор пошагал обратно под тент, а Джон со стоном уткнулся Шерлоку в грудь. Тот лишь хмыкнул, заставив Джона с любопытством поднять глаза.

— Все давно убеждены, что мы — пара, Джон. Теперь вперед, раз инспектор был так добр и напомнил нам про нераскрытое дело, — Шерлок, наклонившись, поцеловал Джона коротко, но нежно. Прежде чем отстраниться, прошептал ему на ухо: — Чем быстрее мы справимся с этим делом, тем быстрее я смогу, наконец, снять с тебя эту мокрую одежду!

И Джон решил, что дождь, возможно, не так уж и плохо!


End file.
